


What's Your Favorite Fruit?

by mollychambersmustdie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollychambersmustdie/pseuds/mollychambersmustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард решил разбудить Фрэнка немного "нетрадиционным" способом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Favorite Fruit?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cock_Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/gifts).
  * A translation of [What's Your Favorite Fruit?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/798294) by [Cock_Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero). 



Джерард зевнул и потянулся, приподнимаясь на локтях. Фрэнк все еще спал рядом с ним, пристроившись под его бочок еще вчера, во время устроенного ими марафона фильмов ужасов. Джерард знал, что Фрэнк, обычно, не очень-то справлялся с ужастиками, особенно со слишком кровавыми, но вчера вечером мальчик сам настоял на просмотре.

Он лежал на спине, и на его лице были видны следы от подушки, волосы мальчика волнились, раскинувшись по обе стороны от его головы, а его футболка задралась наверх, наполовину обнажая живот.

Джерард посмотрел на будильник: двадцать одна минута десятого. Он мог слышать, как его отец суетится на кухне, вероятно, готовя завтрак. Мальчик снова взглянул на спящего друга и осторожно подвинулся вниз на кровати. Он ткнул Фрэнка пальцем в живот и получил низкий стон в ответ. Второй толчок - и Фрэнк хмыкнул.

Джерард ухмыльнулся, он явно задумал что-то недоброе.

Мальчик переместился, устраиваясь между ног друга и хватая его за талию. Фрэнк застонал, неуклюже раскидывая ноги на кровати, и Джерард наклонился. Он прижался губами к животу Фрэнка, прямо к выступу под его пупком, и дунул, что есть сил.

Фрэнк завизжал, выгибая спину, а Джерард дунул снова. Он слышал хихиканье Фрэнка между каждым выдохом, что он делал, с каждым разом перемещаясь на новое место.

\- Нет! О Господи! - Фрэнк смеялся, пытаясь оттолкнуть Джерарда за плечи. - Пожалуйста, перестань! Дж-джерард!

Но единственным ответом Джерарда стал лишь еще один выдох и ловкое шевеление пальцами, которыми он зарылся в бока Фрэнка, пока тот пинался и корчился под ним.

Мальчишка обернул ноги вокруг Джерарда и сжал бедра, пытаясь изменить положение и перевернуться. Он задыхался и уже почти плакал. Он снова пихнул своего противника в плечи, получая преимущество как раз для того, чтобы перевернуть их и оседлать грудь Джерарда.

\- Теперь я на коне, - усмехнулся Фрэнк, прижимая запястья друга к матрасу.

Джерард ухмыльнулся в ответ, а Фрэнк скользнул вниз, впиваясь пальцами в его пухлые бока. Уэй взвизгнул и закрутился, хохоча и пытаясь скинуть мальчика с себя.

Открылась дверь, и в проходе возникла улыбающаяся Донна.

\- Ну и что же здесь происходит? - спросила она, явно забавляясь представшей перед ней картиной и сдерживая смех.

\- Он меня щекотал, и теперь я собираюсь отыграться! - заявил Фрэнк, проталкивая руки к подмышкам Джерарда и слыша, как тот вопит.

\- Ладно, - сказала женщина, притронувшись к дверной ручке. - Дон приготовил вафли, если вы вдруг проголодаетесь.

Она развернулась и ушла, закрывая дверь за собой.

\- Нет! Не бросай меня! Ох! - заскулил Джерард.

Он визжал снова и снова, пальчики Фрэнка с легкостью находили все его самые щекотливые места.

\- Пожалуйста! Я сда-а-аюсь! Пощади!

\- Скажи волшебное слово! - ухмыльнулся Айеро, пока Джерард продолжал извиваться.

\- Пощади! Пожалуйста! Сезам, откройся! Я сдаюсь! - умолял он.

Мальчик едва успел отдышаться, когда Фрэнк наклонился и поцеловал его. Затем он медленно отстранился, даря Джерарду улыбку, прежде чем опять склониться над ним и облизать его щеку.

\- Фу, гадость! - пожаловался Джерард, а Фрэнк, засмеявшись, спрыгнул с него и направился к двери. - Вернись!

Но мальчишка только покачал головой и скрылся за дверью, мчась на кухню, как угорелый; Джерард не отставал, следуя за ним по пятам.

\- Ну и кто выиграл? - улыбнулась Донна, поставив тарелку с двумя вафлями, украшенными малиной и взбитыми сливками, перед Фрэнком.

\- Я! - ухмыляясь, ответил Фрэнк, рывками пододвигаясь на стуле и хватая свою вилку.

Джерард сел рядом, перед его носом тут же возникла тарелка с вафлями и беконом.

\- Только потому, что ты мухлевал, - проворчал он, и Фрэнк показал ему язык.

\- Фсе фредстфа хорофы в любфи и на фойне, - с набитым ртом промолвил мальчик. - И в щекотке! - добавил он, прожевав, и Джерард тут же ткнул его в бок, заставляя запищать.


End file.
